Next Fall
by SeeYouBeBrave
Summary: Oneshot! After a visit to her mother, Rose wonders if her and the Doctor could just, for once, visit some place and not nearly get murdered. That isn't too much to ask, is it? But then again, with the Doctor, it just might be...


For Rose, the visit to her mother lasted only a day. To the Doctor though, it could have lasted a lifetime and Rose knew only too well just what the Doctor could get himself up to… what he _frequently_ got himself up to. But still, Rose wouldn't trade it for the world. She loved the Doctor and nothing would change that.

The Doctor would be arriving any moment and Rose was rushing to get all her things together. During these visits with her mother, Rose liked to swap out some clothes, clean the old ones, and grab some things she forgot the last time. Rose was shoving the last of her things into her bag and then struggling with the zipper when she heard the wheezing, whirring sound of the Tardis. A grin spread across her face, the sound had always comforted her. With one last pull, she closed her bag and rushed out of her bedroom. She took a brief moment to hug and kiss her mum.

"You be careful now, you hear. " Jackie said, hugging her daughter tightly.

"I will, mum. Always am."

"Uh huh." Jackie replied doubtfully. Rose just smile and kissed her mum's cheek one last time before heading out the door.

"Come back and visit soon!"

Rose threw promises of visits over her shoulder as she jogged out the door. The deep blue police box was sitting off to the side of the back alley behind their home. Rose jogged up to the Tardis and threw the door open. She could feel the hum of the Tardis, greeting her. Rose smiled even more, if it was even possible.

The door closed with a soft click and she turned back towards the console, looking for the Doctor only to find what looked like the ruins of a tornado. The console and the walkways leading to several hallways were covered in papers, clothes, books, and even a couple of bananas. Clothes were hanging off all the railings and even the ceiling of the Tardis. Books, some old and worn, others new and glossy, were scattered around the floor. The bananas were at least new and bright yellow.

Rose tried to stifle some of the panic that was rising in her chest. It looked like someone broke in the Tardis and was looking for something. She needed to keep a clear head, if the Doctor was in trouble, she would need to keep calm and form a plan. Rose walked up to the console, and was a little grossed out when she found a piece of celery, who knew how old. 'Ew,' she thought, retracting her hand quickly. The Tardis hummed, as if agreeing with her. This reassured her more than anything, if the Tardis herself was fine, then there shouldn't be any danger.

Rose continued her search of the Tardis, trying to see if any of the screens would tell her where to find the Doctor. She picked up a scarf, it was long, very long and colored with reds yellows and browns. It was several feet long. She giggled, picturing the Doctor wearing it. Nah, she thought to herself, it was too silly of an idea. But that didn't stop her from wrapping the long scarf around her neck a few times, smiling to herself.

Moving on to the next pile of stuff, Rose found something that brought the memories to the forefront of her mind. The old lunch lady uniform brought back memories of serving gross food to kids and running for her life from strange creatures. 'Good memories' Rose thought to herself with a sardonic smile. No matter how bad it got, she was still with the Doctor, she couldn't complain that much. Then again, was it so much to ask for a relaxing vacation, no monsters, creatures, or Daleks trying to kill then and take over the world? But he wouldn't be the Doctor without all that.

Rose picked up a black leather jacket with a small, sad smile. Once and a while, Rose see something. Something to remind her of her Doctor, the one she began with. Of course, she knew, Rose knew from the moment the Doctor appeared reciting the Lion King and saving them all with that grin on his face that, of course he was the Doctor. He was still the Doctor, despite the new face and slightly different personality, he was still her Doctor. Just a little different. Just a little new. But still her Doctor.

"Doctor? Can you hear me?" Rose called out, her voice echoing throughout the Tardis.

"Be there in a minute Rose!" The Doctor called back. Rose finally fully relaxed at the sound of his voice. She couldn't tell where his voice was coming from, but then again it wouldn't help her much. The Tardis was so massive on the inside he could be anywhere.

"I was thinking, Doctor," Rose started, knowing her voice would carry to wherever he was. "That we could go to that planet you mentioned? The one where it's autumn all year round? Just go for a walk and watch the leave fall off the trees, and not get nearly murdered for once…"

"Sounds a bit boring though, doesn't it?" The Doctor asked, his voice sounding nearer than before.

"The planet or the not being almost murdered part?" Rose asked, idly flipping through a few drawn pictures that Chloe had sent them.

The Doctor's laugh greeted her ears and she couldn't help but smile.

"Well, Rose Tyler, your wish is my command. If it's the autumn planet you want, then allonsy!"The Doctor said, appearing at the opposite end of the Tardis from Rose. Rose grinned at him, walking towards the console of the Tardis. She opened her mouth to speak right as the Doctor slipped and fell over a railing and down to the bottom of the Tardis.

"Doctor?" Rose called as she ran over to where he fell.

"Fine. I'm fine." The Doctor said, his voice muffled.

Rose starting laughing. She doubled over in an attempt to breath.

"You slipped on a banana! A banana!" She laughed. Rose knew she must have looked ridiculous. There she was, wrapped up in an oddly long scarf, laughing at a banana on the ground. But the Doctor was fine, she asked if he was fine. But why wasn't he coming back up the stairs, making excuses as to how that banana wasn't a normal banana and how it had overpowered him (Yes, Rose that's really what happened, he'd say before changing the topic swiftly).

"Doctor, are you sure you're okay?" Rose asked when she finally caught her breath. Just the Tardis became bathed in a bright golden light. Rose's eyes widened as a familiar buzzing filled the air.

"Doctor!" She screamed, racing towards the railing. She bent over it, looking to the bottom of the Tardis, but the light was too bright, she couldn't see anything.

"Stay back!" The Doctor yelled. But it was too late. The light exploded outwards and Rose was thrown back, everything fading to black.

It felt like seconds later that Rose Tyler woke up. But for all she knew, it could have been hours or even days. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect. When it came to the Doctor, it was better not to. Because anything could happen.

But in this instance, the last thing Rose expected was to be laying on a couch in the Tardis' main room and a man with a pointy chin putting on a bowtie and a tan jacket.

"Doctor?" Rose asked as she sat up on the couch that had never been there before.

"Rose." The man turned towards her. He was young, even younger than before, assuming he was the Doctor. His hair fell just before his eyes. And his eyes. Rose looked into his eyes, soft around the edges, but sharp as could be. Her Doctor.

"My Rose Tyler." He said as if he knew what she was thinking. Maybe he did.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry about that. So sorry. I tried to hold it back but the power of my regeneration knocked you out. Knocked me out too. But don't worry, the Tardis took care of you. Sung you to sleep. She remembered how… displeased you were after my last regeneration. She made sure you woke up after my regeneration period." The Doctor replied, still trying to tie the bowtie around his neck.

Rose stood up, her legs a little wobbly, and walked over to the Doctor. The Doctor, who had barely looked at her while talking, frowned. Rose took one hand and cupped his cheek, making him look at her. The Doctor stopped fussing with his bowtie.

"My Doctor." She whispered as she started to fix his bowtie properly. "The ears aren't too bad this time around, but look at that chin."

The Doctor broke out into a smile, a brilliant smile that could, and probably did, light up suns. Rose leaned closer, maybe too close, and stopped, staring at him. All of him. Just a little different. But still her Doctor.

The Doctor leaned forward, staring right back at her. Searching her face. Looking for approval, looking for something? Rose finished his bowtie and rest her hands on his chest and opened her mouth.

"A banana took you down."

The Doctor pouted. Rose took a step away, leaning against the console as laughter once more overcame her.

"Oh, look at me, I'm Rose Tyler, I think I'm hilarious." The Doctor grumbled, but a smile was blooming on his face.

"Well you know what?" The Doctor said running towards the Tardis doors. "I think I need some space from you and your awful joke making."

Rose stopped laughing, confusing spreading across her face. What was he rambling about now?

"I guess I'll just have to…" The Doctor paused and dramatically threw open the Tardis doors. Outside was a forest of trees, colored in reds and yellows and everything in between. The ground was covered in crunchy leaves and birds chirped as the wind danced through the trees.

"See you next _fall_."


End file.
